spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Labyrinth (episode)
Despite Grasshop's request she stay, Beerain leaves the Spider Riders, uncertain where she will go, because she does not trust humans yet. The Spider Riders and Grasshop decide to infiltrate Mantid's castle through the dangerous labyrinth. 'Full Recap' Before leaving Arachna, Beerain tells Grasshop to inform the Spider Riders that the only way to reach Invectid territory is through the Labyrinth. Hunter persuades the others to join him, leaving Arachna under Slate's protection. Lumen wants Sparkle to stay behind but is stunned when Ebony himself insists she accompany them. With a reluctant Grasshop as there guide, the Spider Riders enter the Labyrinth. But no one is ready for an attack of strange slug monsters who crawl up out of nowhere in an apparent rage, this rage being brought up by the interference of Dungobeet. Dungobeet had been ordered into the Labyrinth by Mantid himself as a means of separating Hunter from the other riders. Fearing that the elevated paths will not hold all there weight, the Riders try to jump over the slugs but soon it is clear that a more aggressive tacked must be taken. Hunter and Shadow try to fight in an effort to by time for the others to get away, only to have the bridge crumble beneath their feet. The last thing Hunter sees before he falls unconscious is an image of Aqune, still wearing her mask... Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Grasshop *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Mantid *Buguese *Beerain *Aqune Quotes *"...Remember to never give up..." "...I'm being crushed by a rock!" :— Hunter mumbles in his sleep while squashing Lumen, who sleepily mumbles his distress. *"With all do respect sire... have you lost your mind!"- Slate questions the sanity of the Spider Riders newest plan. *"Prince Lumen, we must let Princess Sparkle come with us." "Was that Ebony talking!?" "I don't believe it!" "Ebony can speak?" "But Ebony..." "According to legend, our Spirit Oracle only appears when all eight Spider Riders gather together in one place. The journey ahead will be harsh. We will need all the help we can get. You know I never speak unless I have something important to say, this is significant." :— Ebony speaks, pointing out why he doesn't do so all of the time. Which must mean that Flame never has anything important to say. *"Resistance is futile."- Grasshop laments his inability to resist Sparkles terminal cuteness. *"Good luck!" "Safe journey!" "Bring us back some souvenirs!" :— Slate's men wish Hunter and the Spider Riders luck as they leave for the Labyrinth. *"This cave system is like a huge maze. It's like amazing."- Magma comments on the complexity of the Labyrinth, while making a poor joke. *"Aqune? Found you..."- While barely conscious, Hunter makes one last quip before Aqune captures him. Trivia * The Battle Beetle being constructed in the tank is Dark Opal. Category:Episodes